Goodbye my baby
by Today.Is.Life
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Edward has to tell Bella the terrible news. But how does she take it? And how does everyone deal too? PLEASE REVIEW!


**Hello! Just an extremely long Twilight one-shot from me! I've been working on this one for a while, and its quite sad, but I tried to make it as happy as possible at the end. **

**Please review, I'd love too know what you think!**

**Let's go!**

* * *

><p>She was beautiful. So happy. So caring. So loving. And, some how, wonderfully she was mine. I don't think I will ever be able to fully understand why she is with me. A vampire. A monster. But I will never doubt her love and never take her for granted. It pains me to believe in just a few short weeks she will become a vampire, like my family and I. But the selfish part of me can not wait, as I will have a beautiful eternity with her. My Bella. And here she is. Laughing and giggling as she and Emmett attempt to make a smoothie. It didn't take long for her to blend into the family, an outsider looking in would believe she had been in the family since she was young. But she hadn't. In two short years Carlisle and Esme had become as much of a mother and father to her as they are to my siblings, taking her under their wing and protecting her. Emmett and Jasper had become the brothers she was never given, and share a deep and caring relationship.<p>

Alice had quickly and easily became Bella's best friend and sister, and although they share completely different hobbies, some how they make it work. It had taken Rosalie and Bella longer to form a friend/sister bond, but everyday the bond seems to be quickening and thickening and everyone is happy about that.

"Emmett, I honestly do not believe that that is the way to work the blender".

"Bella, Bella, Bella, I may not be human but I'm sure that this is the way the blender works". She threw her head back in laughter, "Yes Emmett, but I _am_ the human, which means I have more right to the blender".

"I bought it".

"With who's money?"

"Carlisle's".

"Exactly, and I bet if Carlisle was here he would let me use the blender because every time you seem to use a human appliance you blow up Esme's kitchen".

"Your so not fair'", Emmett moaned. "Hey! I don't blow up any kitchen".

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen! Don't you dare lie, you blew up _my_ kitchen in '03! If I hear one teeny-tiny explosion I will throw your jeep into the Atlantic Ocean!" Esme squealed from the living room.

Emmett carried on arguing with Bella, now acompliced with Esme, over who gets the right to the blender when Carlisle arrived home, early. That seemed strange, but what caught my attention was his thoughts.  
><em>Son, its urgent, I have something I need to tell you.<br>_  
>Confused, I excused myself and went up to his office. I knocked the door and through his thoughts he allowed me in.<p>

_I must tell you through my thoughts as no-one of the family, yet knows, not even Alice as I am changing my decisions constantly. You needed to know first, as you would obviously be the one to tell her._

Now, fearing the worst I answered, "What is it, Carlisle?"

_Its Charlie._

"No, what's happened?"

_He was involved in a car accident, he's at the hospital, I was treating him but he ordered me home to get Bella and the family. I've tried everything but nothing is working. He's bleeding internally._

"Surgery?"

_He would die on the table. Sending him into surgery would be instantly fatal, not even I could stop the bleeding in time.  
><em>  
>I knew what Carlisle was saying. I just couldn't bring myself to believe that Bella would be losing her father before she could give him the proper goodbye she wanted to give him, and the goodbye he deserved. It was un-fair.<p>

"How long?"

_Three, maybe four hours, I'm sorry son._

"Thank you, dad", I nodded before leaving his office, Carlisle quickly behind me. I made my way back to the kitchen at human pace, while walking through the living room greeted by the confused faces of my family. Alice had the un-avoidable vision and her eyes glassed, and I quickly whispered under my breath to tell the family once I had left with Bella. I entered the kitchen, my angel and Emmett still arguing over the use of the stupid blender. I couldn't bring myself to comprehend that I would destroy Bella's world in moments.

"Bella", I called and instantly she turned to the pain I couldn't hide in my voice.

"Edward?"

"Come outside with me", I asked quietly and she took my hand and we walked, in silence, at human pace to the river that flowed outside our house.

Once we had sat, her questions immediately started, "Edward? What's going on? Your not leaving again, are you?"

"No, I would never leave you again".

"I know, so if its not that, what's wrong?"

"Its-", I wanted to say it was nothing, that I could fix it and she needn't worry. But I couldn't lie to her, she was about to lose her father, she needed me.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong", always stubborn.

"Bella", I started, taking both her hands in mine, "there was an accident-"

"No! Edward! No!", she screeched, realising who I was talking about. Bella's tears instantly came, rolling down her cheeks quickly, she shook her head furiously, back and forth and back again, to try and wake herself from this daydream. If only it was.

"Bella, you need to get to him, Carlisle said there's nothing he can do. You...you need to say goodbye".

The tears became so overpowering she couldn't answer, so I cradled her in my arms and rushed Bella back to the house. Alice had obviously explained what had happened, as everyone had looks of sorrow on their faces. I placed Bella in the huge arm chair which appeared to drown her small figure. She had her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, leaned over crying. I bent down before her and placed my hands carefully on her arms.

"Bella, love, you need to say goodbye, for yours and Charlie's sake. I can't imagine what your thinking or feeling, but all I know is that you need to be strong for your dad and go and see him. Will you do that for him?"

She lifted her head from her hands and stared into my eyes with her pained ones, "Can you take me to him? Please".

I nodded and with my arms around her, I guided us to the car and drove to the hospital. Our family in tow.

We arrived at the hospital in ten minutes and we followed Carlisle to a family room, which was opposite Charlie's room. I sat down on one of the chairs and Bella came and sat on my lap, cuddling into my chest.

"Bella, I've made him as comfortable as possible, there is no need to worry about that".

She sniffled, and looked up at Carlisle who was seated next to Esme, "Will it hurt?"

"No, I'll make sure of it".

"Thank you". Bella laid in my arms for a while longer, until I disrupted her thoughts.

"Bella, are you ready?", a stupid question I know, but I knew that if she didn't see him, she'd regret it for the rest of her life, for the rest of enternity.

"No, I don't think I'll ever be", she whispered, though she stood but made no move for the door.

"I'll be right here".

"You promise you won't go?"

"I promise".

With one last connection of our eyes, she left and made the small walk to Charlie's death bed.

"Alice?"

"Two hours and forty five minutes, she'll be there and so will you. Charlie doesn't feel it, he's very content when he goes, I promise".

I nod.

**BELLA'S (POV).**  
>I left the small family room with no tears in my eyes. I needed to be strong for Charlie. Standing outside of his hospital room, I put my hand on the door but didn't push. <em>You need to be strong for Charlie, you need to say goodbye. <em>So with a long and deep breath I pushed the door, and the tears again formed at what I saw. My dad, my strong, caring, loving dad was laying on the hospital bed, pale, stiff with tubes coming from every direction.

"Bella?", came a raspy, weak voice.

"Dad!", I cried, throwing my arms around his limp form.

"Bella, I'm sorry, hun".

"What have you got to be sorry for Dad?"

"For ending up like this".

I couldn't answer that.

"It's not fair, Dad, why you, huh? Why my Dad?", I sobbed, attemping to restrain my tears.

"Its life Bells, I'm just sorry I'll never get to walk my baby down the aisle".

"Oh Dad, you don't have to worry, I promise I'll try not to fall", I tried to smile, I didn't want his last hours to be sad.

"Try being the operative word", Charlie smiled, it was weak but it was a smile.

"Dad, I'm really glad that I came to live with you".

"Me too Bells, your my baby girl".

"Aren't I a little old?", I giggled.

"You never too old to be my baby girl".

We talked for a while longer, remembering our memories and Charlie told me stories. I almost forgot that I would be losing him all too soon, almost.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Could ya' get Edward in here for me please? I need to say a few things".

"Er, yeah, sure".

I kissed his cheek and left the room, walking the few steps to the family room where Edward and his family were waiting. I opened the door and was immediately greeted by Edwards arms which I gladly flew into. There, my strong fatigue melted and I let the water works go.

"Ssh, love", Edward whispered into my hair along with many sweet nothings. He held me for a few minutes until I pulled away and blubbered that Charlie wanted him.

"Okay, love", he kissed me quickly and then he was gone.

I couldn't help but carry on crying and was soon swept up by Alice and comforted by them all.

**EDWARD (POV)  
><strong>  
>I left the room and entered Charlie's, where the strong, protective man I knew was laying almost motion-less and pale.<p>

"Sir", I greeted.

"Oh, Edward, I didn't think she'd send you in".

"Why?"

"Afraid that even though I'm on my death bed I would be violent".

We both chuckled.

"I suppose you know why I asked you in here?" Charlie asked, as I sat down on the plastic chair beside his bed.

"I guess so..."

"Edward, I-I'm very proud of you, son. After everything you stood by my daughter, and after many peruasasive talks from Bella, I understand why you left. Although it was a stupid choice, being a man myself I can now put myself in your shoes. I know you love my daughter, you love her very much. I see it in your eyes when you look at her, and they way she looks at you. The way you hold her, as if she was the most precious being in the world. I know you will protect my daughter, your the most protective man I've ever met. And I know that your family already treat her like their own, and I know they all love her too, and she loves them, very much. And, son, I'm glad my Bella fell in love with you, cause' I know you'll treat her right, and that's all a Daddy can ask".

I was momenterally speechless. I never knew this was coming as I didn't read his thoughts, I thought he deserved his privacy, now more than ever.

"Thank you, Charlie, that means allot. And I promise never to make another stupid choice like that again. I love Bella, and I promise you I will look after her, forever".

"Thank you, Edward".

We sat in silence for a while, until Charlie began to speak again.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Are you and your family", he gulped, "vampires?"

He had rendered me speechless again. It wouldn't do no harm to answer would it? The Volturi would never find out, and I don't think I could lie to him.

"Yes, we are, how do you know, sir?"

"Billy once told me a old story, thought it was a wind up, but slowly I remembered and put the pieces together".

I began to tell Charlie every detail he wanted to know, about my family and myself, our powers and strengths, the Volturi, Victoria, James. Bella's constant pleads for me to change her.

"..and thats why I left. I thought Bella would be safer if my family and I left, and then Victoria would come after me, I never knew Victoria would have come to Forks. I tried convince myself that leaving was what was best for Bella, she could have a normal, happy human life without the intefrence of mthyical creatures".

"And when Bella left for 3 days? What was that all about?"

"When Alice saw the vision of Bella jumping off the cliff, she came here immediantly. Believing Bella had killed herself, but didn't see Jacob pulling her out of the water. Rosalie told me why Alice left and came to Forks and I had to ring and hear it for myself, I couldn't believe it, I didn't _want_ to believe it. I rang and Jacob answered saying you were organising a funeral and I then all I thought was that I wanted to die. I couldn't live in a world where Bella wasn't. I went to the Volturi, asking them to kill me. Meanwhile Alice and Bella were racing to Italy to save me and show me Bella was alive. The Volturi would not kill me, as they wanted me to join their clan because of my ablitly. I declined and knew that the only option was to expose myself to humans. Alice again saw what I was planning and got Bella to Volterra. Just before I could do any damage Bella flew into my arms and saved my life. The workers of the Volturi took us to Aro, the leader of it all, and he wanted to kill Bella. I fought with them, and Bella ended up saving my life, pleading with the Volturi for them to kill her, not me. We left and came back to Forks, and you know everything that happened from there".

Bella and my family then came into the hospital room and Bella flew to Charlies side.

"See, Dad? Thats why he left, believing he was saving me", Bella turned and glared at me and I looked back sheepishly. "We couldn't tell you because you would be put into danger, and I couldn't let that happen to you".

"If I would be put into danger for you telling me, how on earth you do _you _know about vampires?" Charlie exclaimed.

"Because she very nosy and very smart and kept digging until she found the answer. And she had help from Jacob Black!" Emmett grinned, making Bella blush and look down.

"So you saw the mysterious Cullens, figured they had a secret and due to your stubborness you had to find out, yes?"

"Yes, but I didn't _figure_, I knew they had a secret, I just didn't know what it was", Bella mumbled.

"And I also hear you want to become a vampire?" Charlie said, a little shocked but amused, at least his final hours were happy ones.

"Yeah, kinda, yeah".

"But Edward refuses?"

**BELLA (POV)!**

I glared at Edward, "Yes, he does, its the only thing we souly disagree on. But I am going to be changed after the wedding, because when we were in Volterra, Alice made sure they didn't kill me, by telling them that I was to be changed soon. It was the only thing that would stop them harming us. When we got back, Edward said it was just going to be a way to distract the Volturi. I was having none of it and went to the Cullens home, they voted and I will become a vampire soon. But Dad, I couldn't leave you without a goodbye, and the wedding was my way of saying it, without hurting you. Giving you good final memories of me, I didn't want your last memory of me was a painful and hurtful goodbye. After that I wouldn't have been able to see you, it would have been to dangerous for you, once I was changed. Oh, Dad, don't leave me" I broke towards the end, and the tears came back.

Charlie lifted his hand, and stroked my cheek, "It's my time now, sweetheart. I'll always be there with you, I promise you, Bells. Besides I know Edward will protect you now, and his family, your apart of them now, Bells, I've known it all along. I've done what I can, I've been a good Dad, and now you've grown up and fallen in love" he growled, I blushed, "you can move on. Just don't forget me Bells, I love you very much".

The lump in my throat became bigger, "I won't, Daddy, I promise. I love you".

He looked around the room, and I knew he wanted to say something to each of them. He came to Carlisle first, "Carlisle, I know you love my daughter, just like your other children and I'm glad she's happy with you. But don't let her forget me, please?"

Carlisle smiled softly, "I won't Charlie, you'll always be remembered, by all of us".

"I know I'm not gonna be there for their wedding, so if its okay with you, would you walk my baby girl down the isle, please? In my honour?"

"I would be honoured, Charlie, thank you".

Charlie nodded, and spoke to Esme, "Thank you for loving my baby girl. I know you'll be a good mother to her, thank you for everything you've done and will do, Esme".

Esme looked like if she could cry, she would, I was bawling, "It's my pleasure Charlie, thank you for bringing Bella to us".

"Alice, your a wonderful friend to Bells, and your gonna be a great sister to her. She loves you allot".

Alice grinned, but I knew she was crying inside, "I know".

Charlie couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Emmett and Jasper, Bella always talks about you too. Your the brothers she never had, I know your gonna protect her, and love her, she's loves you both too. Thank you".

They both nodded.

"Rosalie, I know you and Bells aren't exactly on the same page, but I thank you for finally accepting her into your family. Even though you don't get along all to well, I know she loves you, I just hope you too can be real close later on".

"We will Charlie" Rosalie said quietly.

Finally he came to Edward, who was standing by side, "Edward, you put my girl through allot. But I now know her best interests were always in your heart. Bella loves you, loves you more than anything, I can accept that now, and I know you love her too. Thank you".

"No, thank you Charlie" Edward smiled softly.

Charlie then turned to me, "Time to go now, Bells".

My breaths started coming out jagged, I struggled breathing, "No, Dad, please. Please stay Daddy, they can change you! You can live!"

He smiled, "No, Bells, and do what for the rest of time? I've lived a good life, and its my time now, sweetheart. You don't need an old fart like me with you for the rest of enternity. Thank you Bella, for being all a Daddy could ask for and more. And once I'm gone, I don't want your life to be put on hold because of my death, okay? Your gonna grieve, I know that, but then your gonna move on and be strong, I love you baby girl".

"I love you, Dad, look down on me, please".

"Of course I will, I love you baby girl", his eyes then closed, his hand in mine loosened, his chest took its final rise and then he was gone. My daddy was gone, forever, but he died with a smile on his face.

"Daddy! No, no, no, please. Come back, Dad please, I love you, I love you" I sobbed, resting my head on his arm.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Three weeks later<span>**:

I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come on" I called, and the door opened to reveal a smartly dressed and very handsome Carlisle.

Carlisle smiled wildly, "My, Bella you look absolutely beautiful. Your father would be extremely proud of you".

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Thank you Carlisle" I managed to blubber out.

He hugged me tightly, "Now, now, there is no need to cry. Your father may not be with you in person, but he will be with you walking down that aisle, in your heart".

"I know" I laughed quietly, I knew he would be, Charlie promised me.

It was time, and when Carlisle took his arm in mine, and the music began, he guided me down the stairs and out towards the beautifully, dressed up garden.

Edward was the first thing that caught my eye, his stunning grin causing a smile of my own. He looked beauitful, dressed in a crisp grey suit, his hair still in the unruly way it always was.

It was the wedding of my dreams, Alice and Esme had certainly out done themselves.

A whisper in the wind caused me to come to a stand still.

_"Go on baby girl, you can do it, marry the one, I'm here. I never left"_, the whisper was Charlie, the whisper was my dad, my hero.

"I know", I whisper and when Carlisle tugs my hand softly with a smile, we carry on down the aisle.

"Thank you dad, I love you" I whisper again, and I'm sure I heard his chuckle.

We reached Edward, and Carlisle gave me to him.

"You look stunningly beautiful" Edward said quietly, only for me to hear.

"You scrub up nicely yourself" I laughed, and I held his hand tighter.

"He's here Bella, he's watching, I promise".

"I know, I heard him".

Edward smiles, "Then, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready to be Mrs Isabella Cullen".

_"Good girl, let me go, but never forget"._

"I won't" I whisper for the final time, and Edward and I turn, and start our lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I hope you all liked it! Check out my profile and my other stories if your interested :)<strong>

**Bye for now! .NCIS.**


End file.
